


Surprise guests

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cat, Gen, Kitten, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), kitty cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: "that tumblr post about a feral cat breaking into a guy's house and having babies under his bed, either in south downs cottage or in bookshop".I had no idea what this post was so I improvised !





	Surprise guests

  
«Aziraphale.»  
  
The tone was urgent, but the voice was soft. Aziraphale raised his head from the book he was reading, half twisting his neck in Crowley’s direction. The demon was standing in the living room doorframe, but his body seemed already ready to go back to the bedroom where he was coming from.  
  
«What is it, dear ?»  
  
«Come and see. But be very quiet.»  
  
Aziraphale put down his books and his glasses, and followed a curiously cautious Crowley through their home. He didn’t see much upon entering their bedroom, because Crowley had still not opened the curtains when that was exactly what he was supposed to be doing in the first place.  
  
Crowley made a stopping gesture towards the angel, kneeled down and invited Aziraphale to do so. The angel joined him, and tilted his head to see under the bed.  
  
«Oh !»  
  
There was a litter of uninvited guests. Four of them, tiny and naked and barely cat-like yet, and a fifth one, very cat-like and utterly terrified. The mother was trying to protect her kittens from the two intruders. She hissed at them, eyes wide and teeth bare.  
  
«My, my» commented Aziraphale in his warmest, softest, most comforting voice. The angelic aura eased the mother a little bit, as she confusely swallowed back her own growl.  
  
«It seems this bed is no longer ours.» whispered Aziraphale. «Rest assured, dear lady, you and your little family will not be bothered.»  
  
«You’re only saying that because you’re not the one who _actually_ sleeps in the bed, angel.»  
  
«Do you want to refuse hospitality to a mother and her newborns, my dear ?»  
  
Aziraphale smiled that bastard smile of his, the one that already knew what Crowley’s answer would be, that one smile that meant _I know you old serpent, you cannot fool me and hide the kindness of your heart, don’t you even try_. Crowley huffed, smiling as well, and they both went back to the living room.  
  
He could spend a few weeks sleeping on the couch after all.


End file.
